My At Order Tutor
by Sora-chan120
Summary: When Tsuna dies saving the guardians, a girl comes, claiming to know that he has been reincarnated into Allen Walker. Now, with their enemies hot on their trail, the guardians must race to save both tsuna and allen before it is too late...
1. Chapter 1

My at-Order tutor

_Prologue: His Death_

`````````````````````````````````````````_`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Red, it was all around him. On the ground, on him, and on the sword that pierced his abdomen. It wasn't just red, it was blood, his blood.  
There wasn't any pain coursing throughout his tattered body like it should have been, instead there was this loud pitiful ringing in his ears._

_Oh wait, it was him that was making this noise. Instead of him feeling the pain, he was screaming it all out, maybe his hand had numbed out from the blood loss already.....  
"Boss, no! " Screamed voices from behind him as his head painfully turned to face the source of the sorrowed and yet enraged cries. "Don't be sad guys," he said, he knew that his moments were numbered as he was lifted into a stretcher. The enemy left what seemed years ago, " but there is going to be a young girl named Soraya that you must do and believe whatever she says for every single word is true if you follow her, you will find out what fate has befallen me after this journey," he said, his breaths were now coming in shallow, ragged breaths. "Until then, sayonara my dear nakama we will meet again ,..." He murmured with a soft smile gracing his bloody, yet serene face as sweet death took it's role...._

Okay first story, wadda think?  
Disclaimer: I do Not own DGM or KHR. If I did they both would be totally horrible  
Sayonara-Japanese for goodbye  
Nakama-Japanese for friends/comrades.


	2. Soraya

Hey guys, a day or two after I posted the first chap I checked my Gmail and saw that I actually had readers! Just to let you know, good comments are amazing support without them, it would've been weeks until I would have posted no. 2 and so I dedicate this chappie to my first ever commenter,

mysticmaiden18

I hope you all will enjoy it!

_Chapter Two: Soraya _

Everyone looked at Tsuna with pained expressions as tears rolled down their battle-worn faces, he had died taking that blow for all of them.

_Dead. _

It was only one hour, just one that he was going around, making sure everyone was ready for the now lost battle.

_Lost._

Their Tsuna, happy-go-lucky, klutzy, dame-Tsuna was now an eternal victim of death.

_Why?_

Their boss _never_ _even thought_ of doing anything to deserve a punishment such a death. Tsuna only did whatever was for their best intentions, in fact he whenever he yelled at them ( which was as itself, was rare) it was most likely when they were about to make unnessisary decisions that would mean seriously risking their lives.

Gokudera locked himself up in his room. He swore to protect his precious boss from the moment he lost against him at Namimori and he failed had welcomed into his famalgia when he deserted his own so many years ago, he was the one who told (morely yelled at) him at the Vongola Ring Trials that he was a total baka to be so reckless about his life. He was now looking sorrowfully at a framed picture of him with his arm the shoulders his precious Juudaime, both looking like there wasn't a care in their worlds when he realized a tear had quickly graced his cheek and landed on the picture, that was when he fell into a deep sorrowful sleep....

_A redhead man,most likely in his late thirties walked up to a boy who was leaning against a cracked grave, a few feet beside the boy laid a massive crater. Now Gokudera noticed that the young boy had white hair with a enormous white shelled arm and a giant bloody cut in his eye. "What is your name?" The man softly asked the boy. "It's Tsuna, but can you call me Allen?" "Alright I don't see why not, my name's Marian, why don't you be an exorcist/?" Marian asked Allen. "O-Okay" Allen stuttered as Marian scooped him up and carried him away... _

" BOSS NO!" Gokudera shot up from his bed, his right arm reaching for his lost Tsuna, the other clutching his picture of him and Tsuna. "No...." he murmured, clutching the frame even was this 'Soraya' going to be here? Brushing the many tears from his stinging eyes and cheeks, Gokudera put on a black tee shirt in honor of the juudaime and he left to get something to eat.

Gokudera walked slowly into the kitchen and he saw that the girls were gone, _They probably heard the news. _He thought as the intercom beeped on,

"Everyone please report to the briefing room immediately, I repeat please report to the briefing room for an emergency meeting." Irie's sad voice boomed throughout the base.

Could it be that that girl that Juudaime talked be here already? _ Well let's find out. _He mentally prayed it was so he and everyone else could know. Maybe this girl was a priestess that could bring him back or say that his soul is trapped in another dimension, he came up with as he sprinted through the long corridors and stopped so suddenly he actually slided right in front of the briefing room. Hesitaintly, he opened the door to see that he wasn't thr only one in there, everyone except Haru and Kyoko was present.A few moments later the walked in, looked around for a seat and sat by Chrome who bashfully offered the seats she saved for them and sat down.

"Now that everyone is present," Reborn started standing on the table, "I suppose you have all heard of Tsuna's fate and of the girl Soraya right?" he asked as everyone, even Kyoko and Haru nodded. "Good, now I would like to present her to you now," Reborn said turning towards the door, 'Soraya, you can come in now." he said as the door opened, revealing who they've all been waiting for.

Soraya couldn't be what 13 at least? Either way, she so wasn't the priestess that Gokudera was thinking she was. Soraya was though both cute and pretty with pale skin and deep sapphire eyes with long, wavy black hair that went between her hips and her waist, she wore a simple dark violet dress that went just above her knees with lacey wide straps and long black legging that started under the cute dress to match with of course black slippers.

"konichiwa, watashiwa Soraya. Hajimashouka." she said in a small melodic voice

"I know what's happened to Tsuna," she said cautiously as to not provoke these strangers, " he was in fact reincarnated into someone else who is actually in another universe that Byakuran doesn't even know exists." she stated as the room erupted into murmurings. It took a good minute, but when everyone finally grew silent she continued "The boy he was reincarnated into may still have some memories but he still shares the same name as Tsunayoshi but in his world he is known as a boy named Allen Walker. Yes?" She asked Gokudera who raised his hand

"What does our 'Allen' look like?"

"Here, pass that around"she said to Reborn.

On the picture was the face of the white haired exorcist Allen Walker....

Whew! That was so much longer than the last one, I did it as both a Christmas present and to make up for how short the prologue was. PLZ Review! !

U

Dame-Tsuna: No-good Tsuna\

Baka- Dummy/Idiot

Famaligia- Family (italian)

Juudaime-Tenth

Konichiwa- Hello

Watashiwa-my name is (Not sure of exact meaning)

Hajimashouka- It's a pleasure to meet you


	3. Who's Tsuna?

_Chapter Three: Who's Tsunayoshi?_

"Byakuran-sama! Byakuran-sama please hold on!" One of the nurses pleaded to the dying boss of the Millefore who was slowly withering away. Ginger ran beside the fast rolling bed, holding said boss's pale hand from the bloodstained mess that came reom her boss.

"Ginger, there is something you must do. If you do this, I shall be able to take death with ease." Byakuran said weakly, grabbing her hand with his other hand, drenching hers with the crimson blood that was crying from the wounds that painfully decorated his entire arm, the wounds that_ he_ gave him.

"Boss you musn't speak like that!" Ginger begged, squeezing Byakuran's hand as if it was the only way to keep him from slipping away, which neither of them could deny that it was fading too fast for comfort.

"Tell me" Ginger submitted as her eyes grew a vibrant blue, committing every sound, smell, and movement to memory as her precious boss opened his cracked lips……

Gokudera looked at the sunset before him. He couldn't help but admit to the beauty of this older world.

It had been a week since Soraya had been introduced to everyone in the family, and during that week they had multiple meetings between everyone willing present about the strange world their boss was in and about this holy war that was going on.

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow was when they were going to get Tsuna back and Gokudera was going to be positive that not even a scratch was going to befall him without someone paying for it….

Yamamoto quietly closed the fridge door as he sat down in the empty kitchen. Tomorrow was when they were going to finally meet him. Because he was completely set on going he (and Gokudera) were present at every meeting, putting each thing to memory, especially the picture of their boss's new body and was already becoming anxious.

Can somebody really be reincarnated? How could this be done? Can it be done? So many questions piled in through his mind at once that his energy drink had become long forgotten. Suddenly he remembered to look at the clock, it was only 4 o' clock. Time moved way too slow for his liking…..

_"Until then, sayonara my dear nakama we will meet again ,..." He murmured with a soft smile gracing his bloody, yet serene face as sweet death took it's role...._

Allen shot upright on his bed, panting heavily. It was two weeks ago the same nightmare started to repeat itself over and over again, when will this tortures madness finally stop? Groggily rubbing the sleep he never had from those past two weeks from his eyes, Allen swung his feet over his bed and onto the cold stone floor as he saw him.

Link was snoring so loud, Allen was amazed that (Ba)Kanda hadn't come in and threaten Link to shut up with his Mugen. Quietly, he changed into his casual clothes and tip-toed out of the room, silently shutting the door behind him.

The second the door was shut, Allen was gone, he desperately wanted to get as far away from Link (or from that horrible Leverrier) as soon as he could without getting caught.

Stealthily, he headed into the cafeteria, thankful to see Lavi and Lenalee there, he made his orders quick and briskly took his trays filled with god knows how much food and happily sat down between them.

"I finally lost Link, I just hope it can stay this way." Allen prayed aloud as Lavi's face broke into a broad grin, but just as he opened his mouth a voice sounded their way.

"Oi Allen, Komui needs to see you in his office for a minute!" Reever's voice called out to the white head whose questioning face turned to first his friends, then to the Australian, then to his beloved half-eaten Dango. Sadly abandoning his food, he shuffled towards the room commonly nicknamed Mt. Paperwork.

Lavi looked at Lenalee, both deciding to follow him quickly ate what was left of their food, got up and left, silently following him.

The second the door was wide open, Allen saw the faces of about seven people who, Allen couldn't help but get a sense of familiarity from them. Suddenly one of them, a girl with short dark violet hair jumped past the others and latched herself to a shocked Allen

"Tsuna it's really you I can't believe it, you're alive!" She exclaimed, her tears staining Allen's dress shirt.

Allen couldn't understand why the name Tsuna was so familiar. Why those other people there were too and why were they so familiar?

Meekly submitting to instinct, he gently wrapped hi arms around her to hold her up as she whispered "Tsuna, all of us have missed you dearly, thank god you're alive."

"…C…Ch-Chrome…." Allen realized, hugging her tighter. Wait, realized?

"Tsu- I mean Allen, we need to talk to you. Everything is going to be explained when we're somewhere private" another girl said, giving glances to Komui (who she told a lie about how they all knew Allen)

Allen mentally smacked himself at the following words he said:

"Lets go."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` THANK GOD I FINALLY FINISHED !!!

Sorry about that, I've had to go through about 6 exams this past week and while doing this and another story, I am also editing two others,

The musician's host ( -K A T R I X A-)

The sequel to opposites attract ( Lai Ju Chen)

REVIEW OR IT WILL TAKE EVEN LONGER FOR CHAPPIE 3 AND I'M NOT KIDDIN

Good ones double my speed I also welcome flamers =]


	4. Chain of Memories

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D. Gray-man nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn! In any way, shape, or form and I never will okay? I'm sorry I took so long for a new chappie *Pulls a Miranda* but this is what happens when this story doesn't get enough attention. But please don't let that bother you (GOMENASAIIIII!)

_**C**__hapter __**F**__our: _

_Chain of __**M**__emories._

As Allen and the company of the group he had never met the young(er) girl (who also he had never met) quietly marched beside him, latched onto his arm as they took shortcuts to the outside, he heard the softest of murmurings as they walked down the empty corridors ( up until now, Allen had never realized up until now how menacing and dark they could be).

The silent march continued until they had reached a secluded cluster of woods. Emerald oak tree leaves swayed with the wind as some fell unto the glassy stream that had cut through the medium sized clearing as Allen 's words broke the fragile silence.

" Okay, I have cooperated with all of you up until now in return, I request a complete explanation starting on which as of how exactly do I know you and why do you seem so familiar?" Allen tensed his muscles incase if a fight would break out.

Soraya stepped forward; everyone was tense so she had to do something to clear everything up.

"Tsu- I mean Allen, there is something you have to know as to why we are here. Come closer." Allen obeyed as his rigid footsteps brought him closer to the young girl. Soraya took his hand and quickly ran her finger over his right hand and as her fingers left.

_There, on his ring finger, was the Vongola sky ring._

The minute their contact ended, Allen's eyes widened as both his scar and the ring on his finger pulsed with an invisible beat as unconsciousness swiftly took over his mind, sending his body to hit two pairs of strong arms

As Allen's body landed in both Yamamoto and Gokudera's arms, they, Reborn, Chrome, Basil, Hibari, Ryohei, and Lambo each gave Soraya a unique yet quizzical glance as she sat onto her knees and guided his head onto her lap, stroking his albino locks.

"I placed Tsuna into an unconscious state so as he gains all of his memories back, he will be able to understand it more easily." She answered, "but if we move him back to your dimension while he is in this state, he could die." She added, "besides, since Tsuna is under suspicion, it could be bad for him if he disappears." She warned.

Standing up, Soraya, Gokudera , and Yamamoto gently laid his body against a soft tree trunk as Allen's head rolled slightly to the side. Soraya had now started to tell about Allen's past….

_Allen's mind had millions of scenarios download into his mind all at once, but as the sharp pain took it's bittersweet time to dull out, Allen was able to only hear and see strange glimpses of everything, all said scenes felt as if he was reviewing moments in another's life…. Or was it his?..._

"_Vongola Decimo-"_

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi-''_

"_Tsuna-ku-"_

"_Juudai-''_

"_Since Master Xanxus has been disqualified, the winner of the Sky Battle is master Sawada Tsunayo-"_

"_Yamamoto watch out!-"_

"_-Little bro-''_

"_-wada-dono!"_

"_Is Soraya, I'm-"_

"_Byakuran!-"_

"_Sayonara, my Nakama-"_

"_Nani?-"_

"_Tsunaide te ni kiss wo…."_

_The ring, the people, these memories, they almost made sense right now! Looking deeper into these flashes, he saw some of those strange people that are here, like that silver haired boy, or that infant with the green gecko, even that girl with the trident._

_Suddenly all the cut scenes stopped his mind totally blanked out and cleared like a fog swept away by a fierce wind. He saw only one thing… Or should he say person?_

_The boy was most just hit his very early teens with chocolate hair with oaken colored eyes. He wore a tattered white and orange jacket with blood stains all over it with black long pants that most likely were also tainted with crimson blood. The boy's tanned skin was cut up, as if he had been unmercifully attacked. Even despite his appearance, the boy had a peaceful smile grace his face as if he was happy of Allen's presence._

"_Who are you?" Allen asked._

"_I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, but please, call me Tsuna.'' Tsuna outstretched his hand as if for him to shake but let it fall back at his side when he realized that he wasn't going to do that._

"_Why….. why is it that everyone is calling me by your name?" _

_Even just by saying the words, Allen's voice couldn't stray from confusion and something almost fear, where was he? How did he get here? Was it even possible for him to even leave?_

"_You can leave this place, all you have to do is wake up. We are in our mind after all."_

_Wait….What?_

"_What do you mean 'in our mind?'' Allen's mind was on the fritz right now as it overflowed with too many things. On top of this mess he was in his own mind! Turning around, Tsuna took the hand that was on Allen's shoulder as he calmly smiled as the arm fell by his side._

"_It seems that we have much to talk about." Tsuna simply stated as a smile crept upon his bloodstained face, how could anyone smile in such a severe physical state?_

_Sighing, Allen sat Indian style with his legs crossed as he tenderly rubbed his temples with an exhausted look as suddenly, out of nowhere, he was pulled roughly onto his feet and opened his eyes to Tsuna with alarm seizing his features._

" _You need to go, now there is no time to explain, just GO!" the boy said._

Allen had no time to react, let alone speak as blackness overwhelmed him once again.

Only this time, he passed through to unconsciousness to see the flickering images of his friends. The young girl in the summer dress greeted him warmly with a hug as he now realized his body was laid against an ancient albino tree.

"Welcome back, Tsuna." She smiled warmly into his coat.

_**Soraya wasn't the only one to notice that the albino boy now had chocolate brown eyes as arms hesitantly were wrapped around her.**_

_Yeah, so how was that? Please review! I'm SO SORRY!_

Have you guys ever heard about _Rachel's challenge?_

I've taken up to the challenge and I was crying during the song/powerpiont!

Message me so we can start a chain message (It's now on my profile!)


End file.
